Blue macaw's love part 1
Blu and Jewel are having a wedding! All the EFF Agents are invited, and so is many other characters! The wedding seems to be perfect before two mysterious wedding crashers crash the wedding! Who are the two wedding crashers? Why did they decide to crash Jewel and Blu's wedding? Find out who saves the day in this all new EFF Agents 2 part episode! Story The episode starts out with all the EFF agents having a big lunch. All the agents-even the guards- are eating, talking about Jewel and Blu's wedding. Drones are outside, patrolling around the HQ, watching out for sneaky intruders. Jewel and Blu left the lunch table early, due to they had to get ready for their upcoming wedding later in the day. "I can't wait!" Random the Helioptile says. "They make such a cute couple!" "I gotta help Jewel get ready for her big day!" Dogkid says, walking out of the dinning room. "Des, come with me." Des follows Dogkid, leaving her empty plate on the table. Dogkid knocks on Jewel's room's door, to see Cream, one of the EFF's bakers, opening the door. "Welcome, Dog and Des!" She says, welcoming the two agents in. "Come on in!" "I just can't decide which dress is the right one!" Jewel sighs, sitting on a stool. "I just can't go with nothing!" Des picks up a flower on the ground, the one Jewel usually wears. "Just wear this! Nothing fancy." Des says, giving the flower to Jewel. "Thanks Des!" Jewel says admiring it in the mirror. "The wedding is in 3 hours, so you have plenty of time to eat, then get ready." Cream, Des, and Dogkid nod, them leave Jewel's room and return to the dinning hall. Meanwhile, in Blu's room, Giroro and Rooney are seen trying to find the best bow for Blu, since he decides not to wear a big, heavy, bulky tuxedo. "This one?" Rooney calls to Blu, finding a black bow in a box. "Hmmm.." Blu thinks for a moment, than answers. "Yes! That's the one!" He tries on the bow, then turns towards Giroro. "Well?" Giroro opens his mouth, but then gets cut off by Blu. "Perfection! 3 hours until my big moment, guys!" Blu shoves the two out of his room, then starts dancing to some tunes. Giroro turns to Rooney, then they both shrug. They leave Blu to his singing, by walking back to the dinning hall. The Windfallians are seen in the pavilion, talking to Random. "Oh my, 1 more hour!" Vesta says, showing her joy. "I can't wait to witness this big event!" "Me either!" Random says, thumping his tail against the ground. "Hey, let's go explore the forest while we can!" He points to the forest, not far from the field next to the pavilion. "C'mon!" The Windfallians follow. "Are you sure we'll be able to make it back in time?" Lily asks, looking back at the almost-deserted pavilion. "Positive!" Random says, pushing branches out of his way. The group stop after a few minutes of running. They find themselves covered in bites from bugs, and stepping on ants. "We should of brought bug spray and shoes!" Walker says, yelping at the red ants crawling around the dirt. "Why did we accept his offer..." Amelia says quietly to herself, flying to a high branch. Random groans at the yelping Windfallians, and sighs. "Let's go back..." He walks slowly towards the way they came from. The Windfallians rush past him, in a hurry to get out of the nasty, bug biting forest. After a while they settle into the pavilion, slumping down. "Boy, am I glad to be back here!" Vesta says. "Let's go inside, and see what's going on." The group enters the lobby, to see all of the EFF agents bursting out the door. "What's going on??!! We're departing for the wedding already!?!?!?" Apollo screams over all the racket. Dogkid approaches the group, struggling through all the rushing agents. "Windfallians! Random!" Dogkid yells over all the noise. "Everyone is departing for the wedding! You don't want to end up getting a bad seat. Come on!" Dogkid leads the group out of the HQ, into the fresh world. Dogkid leads the group into a hovering car, then flies off. The group sees the agents below, getting into their cars. Behind them, they see Blu and Jewel in a blue hovering car, with Sonic driving. "Looks like the soon-to-be married couple is right on our tail!" Walker laughs, and so does everyone else. After a while, the Windfallians, Dogkid, and Random settle into some front row seats. So many people were invited to the wedding! There was the EFF agents, Lyra and Bon Bon, various Sonic characters, Slowkun III and Slowkun II, and ScotchLeg too! The Windfallians and Dogkid hollered to ScotchLeg, finding a seat. He waved at them, then settled into a seat behind the Windfallians, Dogkid, and Random. "Who's this?" Random asks. Dogkid tells him the story. ScotchLeg talks with the group for several minutes, until Celestia emerges from the back door. She welcomes the flower girls, Cream and Amy, as they throw flowers in all directions. Blu comes out next, in his fancy tie and top hat. He waits next to Celestia for his bride, Jewel, to come out. The pony piano player stops playing the piano after many minutes of waiting. Blu is confused why Jewel hasn't come out from the back door. Besides, she arrived safely at the castle just minutes ago! A murmur spreads across the awaiting crowd. A bang is heard on the sun roof. Everyone looks up to see Queen Chrysalis and Discord climbing into the castle. Glass falls everywhere, but doesn't hurt anyone. A loud gasp is heard as Queen Chrysalis laughs, as Discord laughs along with her. An even louder gasp is heard as the queen shows everyone Jewel in her hooves. She hands her over to Discord, as he has fingers. "NO!" Blu screams, throwing himself at Discord. Discord flings him into the wall, laughing. "Silly bird!" He scoffs. "Your bride is no longer! Soon she'll be dead..by our evil!" Jewel coughs, as she struggles to get out of Discord's hands. "Let me go!" She says. "Why did you even choose to crash Blu and I's wedding!??!?!" Discord nods to Chrysalis. "Oh!" Chrysalis starts. "Because...this wedding is said to ruin villans' history, by bringing too much hope to the world!" Changelings barge into the castle from all directions, making some of the crowd flee into the Kialon island streets. Celestia swings an empty bench towards the two villans, but nothing happens, as 3 changelings get in the way to shield the two. Dogkid looks at Random and her fellow villagers in fear. What will happen to them? What should they do first? Save Jewel? Help Celestia? See if her other agents are ok? Find out in the final season 1 episode, Blue macaw's love part 2! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Season 1 episodes